


Dreams and Nightmares

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin hopes while Morgana dreams-Prompt:275. Dream





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Dreams and Nightmares  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gaius  
**Summary:** Merlin hopes while Morgana dreams  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 632  
**Prompt:** 275\. Dream  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 28

**Dreams and Nightmares**

The sun had been down for hours by the time Merlin came back to Gaius’ chambers. His hair was a mess and he was carrying his jacket. He had wanted to slip quietly into the room but he was surprised that Gaius was still up waiting for him.

“Where have you been?” Gaius asked as he mixed ingredients in a bowl at his workbench. “It’s late.”

“I was with Morgana in her chambers.” Merlin put his jacket on the peg and went to the workbench to help.

Gaius looked up. “Merlin, you are going to get caught! Arthur will not be pleased when he learns about the two of you. You’re playing a dangerous game.”

“Arthur knows.” Merlin sighed. “He also knows I was with Morgana just now. I was comforting her.”

“And you're not in a cell?” Gaius arched an eyebrow. “Does he know that you and she are….?”

“Yes.” Merlin looked up from the herbs he was cutting. “Now that Uther is dead, maybe Arthur will let us marry.”

“Merlin! She will marry whomever Arthur needs her to.” Gaius sighed when Merlin looked back at the herbs. “Her marriage must forge an alliance between kingdoms just like Arthur's did. I thought you understood that.”

“I do.” Merlin didn't look up. “I can dream, can't I?”

“Not if you want to keep your head. Stupid boy.” Gaius shook his head. “There's some soup in the pot. Eat and get to bed. I will need your help in the morning changing bandages on the wounded.”

Merlin wiped his hands and got a bowl from the cupboard. “He got some soup and sat at the table to eat.”

Gaius rubbed his brow. He had feared the day when Merlin and Morgana were found out. So far he was puzzled.

If Arthur knew about them, why wasn't Merlin in a cell awaiting execution? If Uther had found out, Merlin would already be dead. It didn’t make sense at all.

Gaius went back to work. He would just have to wait for answers to his questions. That is, if Arthur wanted to tell him.

In her chambers, Morgana rolled over on her back in bed. She started to breathe faster as images flashed in her mind. She often had nightmares but this one felt different. It felt more real. It felt like a memory.

The flashes started to slow and the images became clearer. In her mind, Morgana saw a man in dark leathers lurking around a corner. He gave her a sense of fear and betrayal. She didn’t recognize him but he looked familiar.

An image of Morgause came next. She was pulled into the square and tied to a stake. She had been beaten senseless. As the flames devoured her body, Morgause didn't scream or fight her bindings. The flames rose obscuring her from view.

“Morgause….” Morgana whispered as she started to thrash in the bed. “Morgause…. Flee the flames. Save yourself…..”

The flames cleared and the face of a dragon laughing was the next image Morgana saw. A knight in full armor raised a lance up to the dragon but the beast knocked him down with a slap of his talons.  Just as the dragon was about to breathe fire on the knight, his helmet came off. She couldn’t make out his face.   

Morgana sat up and screamed. She looked around but she was alone.

“No! Not again!” Morgana covered her face with her hands. “Why must I be so tormented? I don’t want this gift. I don’t want to see people die.”

Morgana wiped her face and took a deep breath then got up. She found her dressing gown and a shawl then rushed out the door.

She had to tell someone what she had seen before it was too late.


End file.
